A Time Come to Pass
by LadyJessica
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kagomes last goodbyes to her friends of the past. She meets a new but old friend what will come of this. Some people change for the better is it to good to be true, what will come to pass as time goes on. working on rewrite now...
1. Memories

First before you start to read I know that there are a lot and I mean a lot of mistakes in this story and all will be fixed one day when I get someone that knows what there doing to edit it I do not edit that well and you will soon see that LOL so with that said I hope you enjoy this I know I did writing it ~Lady Jessica 2/5/09

* * *

I do not in anyway shape or form own Inuyasha, if I did I would be a very happy girl but seeing as I don't please don't sew me! I have no money to give you if you do, so it would just make more sence not to. I am not a writer English was my worst subject in High School and in College I hated it with a passion and I can't spell eather so with that said this is my first fan fic I don't know if its any good I just had the idea in my head and put it on paper. If it is any good let me know so that I wont cut the story short even though I don't think I am good at this I would not want to deprive someone of a story that they thought good. well enough of my babbling I hope you like. ~Lady Jessica

Inuysha- "OMG she talks a lot"

Sesshomaru- "Shut up ingrate"

Inuyasha- "WOW fluffy whats got your tail in a knot"

Sesshomaru- "Nothing half wit just let the people read the story"

Inuyasha- "fine fine but I think I know what your so bent out of shape I said I was sorry for the peanut butter in that big fluffy thing how many time do I have to say it"

Sesshomaru- "didn't I say shut up and let them read, and you owe me 75 bucks for dry cleaning by the way"

Inuyasha- "hey shut up and let them read fluffer"

Sesshomaru- "" little brothers????""

* * *

**A Time Come to Pass**

Memories

It has been 6 years since she first fell in to the well, and from time to time she looked back on her last day in the past. She had seen so much in the few years she helped her friends search for the sacred jewel and defeat Naraku. When it was all said and done the jewel was whole and she made her pure wish so that the jewel would no longer taint the lives of people and youkai alike. The world was a better place with out such power. Her wish you ask well it was simple one, she wished for the lives that had been cursed by the jewel to go back as if the jewel never existed . And with that came heart ache for Kagome, but that was something she was use to by now. Inuyasha and Kikyo were back in love, Aongo and Miroko were going back to start a new in Songos old village, Shippo was to go with Koga to learn how to become a great demon even if Koga was wolf and Shippo was fox. All was right in the world of the past and it was time for Kagome to go home.

With a sad and heavy heart Kagome said her goodbyes. It was hardest to say good bye to Inuyasha. She loved him and she was sure he loved her back but his heart belonged to Kikyo first and she was not going to stand in the way of destiny. It was that simple thing that led her here to him in the first place, her destiny was to help him never to stay with him. And with that in mind she said her goodbye to the one she had come to love.

"well I guess this is it huh" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha knew that this would be hard but now that he stood by the well with the girl that had done so much for him in the last 3 years. She taught him to trust and to love again. She was more to him then he would ever let her know its better that way, she was going home and he may never see her again. So it was just better for him to hold on to what he really waned to say.

"Yeah I guess it is" Kagome said "its been a long time it will be nice to see my family again but....."

She looked in to is golden eyes, the eyes she had come to love. With a sad look she said.

"I will miss you and if I can never come back I will always remember you..... and I just wanted to say ...."

She looked down what she had to say next would make her cry if she looked at him and said it, and she would not cry anymore, to many tears had been shed that day she was just not going to start back now if she did she was afraid she would never stop the river of tears from flowing.

"Say what Kagome. What's wrong"

He didn't like how she was acting he could smell the tears that she would not let fall.

"Kagome look at me your starting to worry me" he said

She shifted her feet on the ground trying to come to grips with what she as going to say. She looked up but she never meet his eyes she just couldn't take a soft sigh she spoke.

"Well ummm..... I wanted to tell you this for some time now but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I think its time to tell you since I might never see you again"

Inuyasha was getting nervous what could she want to tell him that would make her act like this.... She brought her hands up and put them on his chest and with a deep breath she spoke

"I.. I love you and I have for a long time I just didn't say it, I wanted you to know before I left"

And with that she took off his beads of subjugation. He looked at her with wide eyes, his voice was caught in his throat. He had always thought she loved him but never really knew if she felt that way. He really wished that she had said something a lot sooner. He wanted to tell her he felt the same way but all he could do was look at her with that dumb look on his face. Before he cold even make a move she had taken the beads off gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped in to the well. He called after her.

"Kagome, Kagome..... I Love you too........."

He would never know that she herd him before the magic took hold of her and that it broke her heart a little more but she smiled all the same.

ooOoo

Kagome opened her eyes and stared out the window to look upon the sacred tree. She sighed and went back to her book. She was now in collage she never knew how she made it through high school but she did and was now on her way to her degree in history. It had been no question on what she wanted to do with her life after she came home 3 years ago if she could not go back then she would get as close as she could and studying history was the closes she could get. Her favorite class of all was the study of ancient Japanese myths and legends. She loved all the story's and fairy tails, it was like being back with all her friends again. Kagome wished many times that she could go back just one more time but that was not her destiny and the well would not take her back even though she tried many phone rang and Kagome almost jumped at the sudden noise. She picked up the red and silver cell phone and answered "moshi moshi" Kagoma said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear for the fear she would lose her hearing in that ear. It was her friend Ayumi.

"oh thanks Ayumi"

"So are you getting ready yet we will be there in a hour to pick you up" Ayumi said

"OH yeah I almost forgot"

"Kag what do you mean you almost forgot how do you forget your 21st Birthday"

"Umm well I was studding and I just kinda let my mind wander I guess"

"Well get your head out of that book and get ready I will drag you in your PJ's and doggy slippers if I have to do you understand me Kagome ONE HOUR!!"

"OK OK ayumi I will be ready, you don't have to threaten me"

"That's what I thought bye Kag see you in a hour"

"Bye Ayumi"

Kagome got up from her desk with one last look at the sacred tree and headed to the bathroom for a shower. One hour later Kagome stepped out of the house dressed to the 9 she wore a very tight low cut ocean blue halter dress that color always made her blue eyes sparkle. Her black stiletto heels clicked on the stone steps as she walked her way to the car. Her hair was done in a beautiful elegant knot on top of her head held securely with blue chop sticks with blue diamonds imbedded in them, a gift from her little brother. They matched perfectly with the necklace and earrings she got from her mother and grandfather. She looked more beautiful then she had ever been in all her life. She got in to Aumis car, Yuki and Eri were in the back seat. "all right" Aumi said "are we ready for some fun?""YEAH" the other girls screamed and all Kagome could think was ""this is going to be the best night of my life"".

* * *

Ok so how was it? And just to let you know this is a very OOC/AU story you will better understand in the next chapter and I will explain more of my twisted thinking's so until then Sayonara!!!!~Lady Jessica


	2. A chance meeting

I do not own Inuyasha I get no credit for any of it.... So this is ch 2 its really really short it looks a lot longer on paper ha ha but I write big so I guess it would lol... anyway we will get to meet a new but old friend in this ch and Im sorry but just to warn you its a cliff hanger so ha ha ha

Inu- "does she ever just shut up"

sessy- "I thought I told you to shut up and let the nice people read"

Inu- " You never called them "nice"

Sessy- "Your right little brother that's a first but will you shut up I want to know who we get to meet"

Inu- "like you already dont know it's me of course"

Sessy- "and they call me argent"

* * *

**A chance meeting**

Kagome was the center of attention her friends went all out for her. The club they had taken her to was tone of the hottest spots in Tokyo. She had always wanted to go to club shikon she paid no attention to the name just thought it was a simple coincidence. Kagome was having the time of her life. Being that she was 21 now she was also enjoying the free drinks she was getting. She was sitting at a table just enjoying the night when Ayumi came over.

"Kagome come dance with us your being a party pooper and its your party" Ayumi said

"I'm fine Ayumi I'm having fun just watching you all" Kagome said

"well I don't care your coming to dance if you like it or not"

and without another word Kagome was dragged to the dance floor. She had to admit she was glad Ayumi made her do dance. Her night couldn't get much better then it hit her she had not felt anything like this in 3 years she feel a youkai "I think I might have had to much to drink" she thought but it was getting closer stronger she could not be imaging this it was to strong. She started to search the crowed to see where it was coming from and then she seen the back of a tall silver haired man and her heart stopped. She had to sit down her mind was racing what was going on. She needed to calm down Kagome made her way back to her table and tried to calm down but her mind was still racing "how could he be here? He couldn't have come through the well could he? If he did why had he come why had he waited 3 years for that matter why was he here?!!! She had to know she was going to find out how and why Inuyasha was here

Kagome got up from her table and set out to find that silver haired youkai and was going to give him a piece of her mind when she found him. She searched the bar but she already knew he was not there she didn't sense him. So she turned to the dance floor and then she seen him there her was standing with his back to her dancing with some girl. Now a few things went through her head all at once anger, jealousy and hear ache. She didn't know one could feel all that at once it was a very strange sensation. She didn't know she was walking towards him until she felt her heels click on the dance floor. What was she doing was she really going to see and talk to the man she loved again was this real. She felt a tingling in her hand and looked sown there was a faint pink glow at the tips of her fingers and she knew what she was going to do. She walked up behind him and ran her hand ever so slightly from his left shoulder down to his right hip. She could feel him shudder under her touch. Then he slowly turned to see who was standing behind him. When there eyes meet Blue & Gold locked together like that fading light of the sun on the ocean. Kagome lost her breath and her heart dropped in the her stomach it wasn't Inuyasha it was his brother Sesshomaru…….

* * *

So tell me what you think I know it was not that long but I will try to make that up to you later and I know this ch is not edited that well I did it in a real hurry so I'm sorry for that but just so you know the next ch will be the one that will show how OOC this is going to get I think its a nice turn of the tables don't you think Sessy

Sessy- "I have no Idea what the wench it taking about"

LadyJ- "your just mad you didnt have a bigger part in ch 2, I will make it up to you my love in ch 3 I promise"

Sessy-"what ever"

Bye for now ~Lady Jessica


	3. a miko in the crowd

I dont own Inuyasha or Sesshomru if I did I would never leave my house he he he bad LadyJ *slapes her hand for thinking dirty thoughts* sorry any way this is ch3 we get to find out about my OOC thing this time I know I said it befor but I mean it this time. So with out further ado on with the show or well story what ever....

Inu- "did you hear that Fluffy she thinking dirty stuff about us"

Sessy- "Yes I hurd it, I here it all the time the ladys find me well irresistible"

Inu- "you know your so stuck up"

Sessy- "No I think you just jealous"

Inu- "stuff it fluffy Mc fluff fluff"

Sessy- "your jealous, your jealous and you know what?"

Inu- "What"

Sessy- "Your JEALOUS"

Lady J- "you to stop before I kick both you out of my head"

Inu & Sessy- " BUT HE STARTED IT"

* * *

**A miko in the crowd**

It had been along time since he had felt a miko's power, he didn't even know there was anymore real miko's around anymore but hen again you dont find to many full blooded youkai's walking around in this day a age either. He felt her when she walked in to his club, he tyred to ignore it but there was something familiar about her scent, he just couldn't put his finger on it. if felt like a memories of long past but he surged it off he had better things to occupy his mind whit then thinks of the past, like this very pretty thing that just walked by. The night went of just as every other night, his club had become one the hottest night clubs in Tokyo he was very proud of that. He had done so much in the last 400 years since his last and greats Battle where her helped his brother and his companions to defeat Narkau. Then it hit him that's the memory well not Narkau but his brother and that girl that very strange girl that wore very strange cloths (but he had to admit he kind of like her very short attire she had very nice legs and he had a thing for girls whit long legs even if she was a human) and was not form that time long ago he remembered her and could that be who he felt walk in, his brothers long lost companion. Sesshomaru shook his head he needed a drink. He needed to stop thinking about the past it was a bit depressing he was the greatest Youkai lord in all the land, the lord of his house The House of the Moon his domain that was passed down from the great Inu-Youkias of old, but enough of that he had to face that fact that this was no longer that time and he has to roll whit the punches so to speak.

Sesshomaru walked to the bar told his bar tender to give him the strongest thing they got, he slammed it back and set off after that pretty little thing he seen earlier. as the night wore on he drank more and was enjoying the company of the pretty girl that he had followed her name was Ayumi. He was having fun watching over his club form the dance floor and was a little annoyed when his pretty dance parter stip oiut saying something about finding her friend because it was her birthday. So he decided to go back to the bar when he felt the miko again ""time for another drink"" he thought to him self. As he watched the patrons of the club form the bar he was getting the itch to get back on the dance floor and find another pretty thing to dance with.

As he was dancing with his new found pretty he felt her again (the miko) ""this is getting annoying"" he taught and she was coming state trodes him but he refused to turn to her he desided to just liet it go. but then a hand a very powerful hand slid down his back form his shoulder to his hip. Now he couldn't just ignore that now could he. So he slowly turn around to see this beautiful little miko that he remembered form so long ago his golden eyes locked whit her sapphire blue ones and hit heart yearned to know them better. She was the most beautiful creature in the room and that was saying something since the place was filled whit the hottest people in all of Tokyo. Her dress hugged her in all the right places and her sweet smelling raven black hair was tied in the most gorges knot on the top of her head and all he wanted to do was pull the chop sticks out of it and let her hair cascade down her back. He thought to him self ""why am I thinking like this no women has ever made me feel like this exspeshly not one that I just laid eyes on well laid eyes on in 400 years that is ........

* * *

Ok that was it for ch 3 what did you think I am real like were this is going I have many evil evil things going around in my head *he he laughs evilly* Sorry its so short I will try better but I make no promises...

Inu-"he he you call that evil? Hey fluff we need to get out of here she starting to creep me out"

Sessy- "do as you wish little brother more for me" *smirks that oh so cute smirk of his*

Inu- "OMFG your making me sick Dr. Fluff. I'm going over to angelus errare's to get away from all this.. this... hell I dont even know what it is we are in her head fluff ass"

Sessy- "I know that stupid so when are you leaving?

Inu- "KNOW"

Lady J- "finally I thought he would never leave" *grins evilly*


	4. A new but old friend

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it other then my Sesshomaur doll I got for Christmas that is MINE and MINE alone but as for anything else no its not mine...... Lady Jesscia

Inu- "HA HA fluffy shes got a doll of you HA HA"

Sesshy- "So that just means Im loved more then you"

Inu= "What ever I dont want her to have a doll of me its creepy"

Sesshy- " Your just Jealous!!!! again"

* * *

**A new but old friend**

"Sesshomaru??" she said in a small voice.

She couldn't to believe what she was seeing. She know it was him even though here were small changes in hes appearance. He no longer had the crescent moon on his forehead or the marking on his cheeks and even his ears were normal size. But he still had those golden amber eyes that locked on to you sole and his oh so beautiful hair that was always so darn pretty. Kagome shook her head and said

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew"

And quickly began to turn away but a strong hand stopped her before she even made one step.

"I don't think you were mistaken little miko" he said

He knew who she was but he still couldn't believe it

"I'm sorry" she said "I don't even know why I came over here I didn't mean to bother you please excuse me"

And again she tried to leave but he didn't not let her.

"You are not being bothersome would you like to go to the VIP lounge it is mush quieter in there we can talk"

"Oh well I'm not really a VIP I don't think I will be let in"

She simply smiled at the beautiful man not really knowing what to say next. But she didn't have to he spoke before she could think of something to say.

"You will be let in if I say for you to be" she looked at him whit a confused look

"This is my club and if I say your VIP the you are VIP" All she could think to say was "OH"

He took her by the hand and led her to the VIP lounge she crossed the velvet ropes and in to the lounge he was right it was much quieter in here he led her tin to another room that had a large very comfy looking blue couch and chairs. Sesshomaur waved his hand to the VIP bartender before he shut the door and motioned for her to sit before he took the seat to her left a moment later the bartender came in with drinks and left

"I took the liberty of ordering a drink I hope that was not to bold of me" he said

"oh on thank you": Kagoma said as he took a sop of her drink it was the most wonderful tasting thing she had all night

"So" he began "may I ask how you came to find me little Miko"

"umm well I just came her with my friend to celebrate my birthday"

"well Happy birthday little Miko"

"why do you call me that I am a name you know"

"well I am sorry I didn't mean tot offend you Kagome but I have always thought that it was an honor to be referred to as Miko"

"You dint offend me but I havnt been called a miko in about 3 years now and by the way how did you get here did you come through the well"

"What well" Sesshomaru looked a litte comfused.

"The well at my family's shrine that's how I was able to come and go form my time to the past"

"I never knew that but No I didn't come here through a well I have always been here" he said

"You mean that you have lived here all this time? Its been like 400 years since I last seen you in the battle against Narako how can that be?"

" Do you dought me Miko?"

"No, I mean well sorry its just hard for me to think hat someone can live that long."

"Well being a demon does have its advantages"

"I can see that" she said

Kagome dint really know why she was talking to him she had never really gotten to know Sesshomaru but from what she remembered of him she didn't like. He was always going after Inuyasha's sword and just had a very bad argent attitude, but he seemed to have changed. "I guess that's what a few hundred years of life whit fewer and fewer demons does to you" she thought. She spoke again.

"So this club you own it?"

"Yes its one of my little projects that has keep me occupied. I have become a very wealthy business man something that just came second nature to me. I also own Tashio Corp. the biggest export company in Japan. And I'm guessing you noticed the name of my club?"

"Yeah I just thought it was a coincidences"

She was amazed with the demon she couldn't believe what he had become. He looked at her for a moment enjoying her company there was something about this girl and he had never seen it before but he also had not been is such close company with her before ether.

"Would you like to go dance Kagome, its your birthday and I would hate for you to wast it talking to me"

She blushed he had just asked her to dance "I would Love you Sesshomaur!"

He took her hand and led her out of the room and back to the dance floor.

(((Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
And baby, you can have whatever you like  
I said, you can have whatever you like  
Baby, I can treat you so special, so nice  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
And baby you can go wherever you like  
I said, you can go wherever you like )))

He led her to the middle of the floor and it felt like the parting of the red sea, everyone just moved out of his way. The two moved through the crowd with ease until he swirled her around with her back to his chest.

((( Any time you want to pick up the telephone, you  
Know it ain't nothin' to drop a couple stacks on you  
You want it, you can get it, my dear  
5 million dollar homes, drop Bentleys I swear)))

She was not expecting that but she had no reason to complain. She was dancing with the most welth and handsome man in the place.

(((Yeah, I want your body, need your body  
Long as you got me, you won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it, go get it, I buy it  
Tell them other broke joker, "be quiet"  
Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
And baby, you can have whatever you like  
I said, you can have whatever you like  
Baby, I can treat you so special, so nice  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
And baby you can go wherever you like  
I said, you can go wherever you like)))

He had one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other on her arm that was wrapped behind his neck, he was very nice to be up against. His strong arms made her feel safe, he smelled of expansive colon and he moved with the beat of the music so well. Its just felt so right to be here in his arms.

(((Shawty you the hottest, love the way you drop it  
Brain's so good, I s'pose you went to college  
$100k deposit, vacations in the tropics  
Everybody know it ain't trickin' if ya got it  
And ya ain't never ever gotta go in your wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
5'6", drives with rims and a body kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade, you can get what I get)))

She felt so right in his hands he didn't understand this felling. He slid his hand down the underside of her arm and wrapped his other had around her waist, He could feel the heat from her body increase and the goose bumps erupt over her body. A low growl escaped his mouth as he brought his head down to her neck and gently ran his fangs across the tender skin from her ear to her shoulder and she all but melted in to his embrace

(((My chick can have what she want  
And go in any store, buy any bag she want  
I noticed you ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything your heart desire like that  
Yeah, I want your body, need your body  
Long as you got me, you won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it, go get it, I buy it  
Tell them other broke joker, "be quiet")))

The only thought that came to her ind was that she believed her life was about to change for the good and that this song just fit what her new life was going to become and maybe this was her destiny.

(((I'm talkin' big boy rides and big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in your life  
Girl, you smell so fresh and look so nice  
Let me put this big boy in your life, that's right

I want your body, need your body  
Long as you got me, you won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it, go get it, I buy it  
Tell them other broke joker, "be quiet")))

* * *

Oh befor someone says anything that is not my song that is TI's song I just thought it fit so well in the story and I love that song...

So how was that? if it looks rushed and not edited well that's because my computer has a mind of its own and wanted to lock up right as I was done with this ch the first time so I was mad but I made my mind up that I was going to get this out to you today so I'm sorry if its a little hard to read. but thank you for reading anyway!!!! ~Lady Jessica

Inuyasha & Sesshamru (singing)

"Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
And baby, you can have whatever you like  
I said, you can have whatever you like  
Baby I can treat you so special, so nice  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
And baby you can go wherever you like  
I said, you can go wherever you like "

Lady J- "What have I done????"


	5. A blissful night

I dont own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or anyone else in my story I just like to make them dance like puppets on a string, HA HA HA HA

This Ch is very very very short so I will be posting Ch 6 as well

**

* * *

**

**A blissful night**

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking. The two never left one another's company. With in a few hours all seemed right in the world until Ayumi came to find Kagome at the end of the night. Kagome could only giggle at the thought she had running through her head. She felt like Cinderella at the end of the ball. She had the most wonderful night of her life but now it was time to face reality she had to go back to being regular old Kagome with her simple life.

She told Ayumi that she would meet hem at the door in a minute. She turned to Sesshomaru he looked a bit annoyed but well do did she. She would have given anything to be able to stop time and stay with him, but every fairytale has to end sometime.

"My friend are heading home and that's my ride so I guess its time for me to go" Kagome said

He raised and eyebrow at her disappointed look and said

"I could take you home later if you would rater stay"

She thought about it for a moment but decided against it.

"No but thank you, my friends would flip out on me if I told them I was going to be taken home by some strange man I just meet I would never hear the end of it"

Sesshomaru getting just a tad bit more annoyed at that said

"I'm not a strange man you just meet by all rights I have now you for 400 years as far as I'm concerned"

She blushed and smiled at him

"Yes I know that but they don't and I'm not going to tell them either. I had a wonderful time tonight Thank you"

She turned to leave but was stopped. He was very good at not letting her leave. She thought. He pulled her back to him and asked

"Kagome would you pleas have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She smiled wide "Of course I would love to Sesshomaru!"

"Until tomorrow night then" he said

And with that he lightly kissed her cheek and tuned to escort her to the door. Not another work was said Kagome didn't even think she could talk if she waned to because of the giggles of delight she was trying so hard to keep from escaping her lips. By the time they mad it to the door witch didn't take but a minute she cold have sworn she was beet red in the face. He lifted her and to his lips and kidded it. Not saying a word he didn't have to his eyes said everything. Kagome smiled and tuned to leave with her friends that had very shocked looks on there faces but Kagome could care less she was lost to her own mind and her friends questions could wait till later she just wanted to enjoy what she was feeling.

"Kagome were you drugged" Yuki asked

Kagome blinked and came out of her mind for a moment

"NO Yuki. I'm just tired and I want to get home."

And with that said the girls didn't want to push it any more she would tell them later and she did look tired so they left to all go home.

* * *

OK I know it was short up you got a double update today so dont bite my head off I try to make you all happy... But no much love to all my readers I loves you so... Please go review and review some more I would like to know that my story is liked so I know Im doing this in vane.... till next time folks ~Lady Jessica


	6. The first night of a lifetime

I don't own Inuyasha or anyone or anything to do with it thank you and good night... I hope this Ch makes up for the last one being so dame short well this ones short to but its longer the 4 please don't hate me I try really really hard but but but oh I give up...

* * *

**The first night of a lifetime **

Kagome awoke the next morning with her mother knocking on the door of her bedroom. She just pulled the covers over her head and gowned in protest, She did not wasn't to get up. She didn't have a hangover but, she didn't have enough to drink to get one thank god. But she still felt that it was an ungodly hour to be awake and the sun was just a little to bright for her liking.

"Kagome honey wake up you have a few package sown stairs" her mother called

"OK ma I'm coming give me a sec"

Kagome rolled over and looked at the clock 9:34 am OMG what am I willing getting up at this hour she thought

"Kagome are you up yet!!" her mother called again

Oh right I'm not doing it willing she gowned

Kagome untangled her self out of the blankets and made her way to her dresser and looked at her self in the mirror. Oh why did I have to get up I was having the most wonderful dream about a gorges silver haired Inu- Youkia and we were having dinner and….. She slapped her forehead. She was going to go to dinner with Sesshomaru tonight but she dint know where her was taking her so she didn't know what to wear and she didn't know how to get in touch with him and she thought I didn't even tell him where I lived to pick me up and she was now getting a little mad at her self for all the AND'S I don't even know what time all this is suppose to happen anyway. AHGGGG…………. She was so mad at her self for acting like such a school girl when she left the club last night now she was going to stand up Sesshomaru and not even mean to. She stormed out of her room determined to make sure everyone knew she was not in the moos for anything!!!! This morning. She stormed down the stairs and in to the kitchen were her mother was standing at the stove suturing a pot of food for breakfast.

"Kagome dear you have a few packages in the living room I have no idea who there from but ones pretty big did you order anything of eBay"

Kagome got up still mad at herself and said "No mom I dint order anything off EBay I don't know why I have a package"

And stormed out in to the living room. There was a large long white box and 2 smaller ones stacked on the coffee table with an envelope addressed to her. Kagome sat down on the couch and took the envelope and read the letter in side it was written in beautiful swirled hand writing.

My dear little Miko,

Since we didn't discuss the details of our dinner tonight and I hope you don't think it to bold of be but I took it upon my self to get you a few things so you wouldn't have to worry about them. Dinner will be at Bali Café Putri and I will be picking you up from the shrine at 7:00 pm. Until then my Miko.

Sincerely,

Sesshomaru Taisho

All the rage Kagome had built up in the last 10 minutes since leaving her room had faded; she was now the complete opposite. She wasn't going to be forced to stand him up and she was going to have dinner at Bali Café Putri, she had always wanted to go. She placed the letter back in the envelop and started to open her boxes. She picked up the smallest it was no bigger then the palm of her hand. She opened it and her mouth dropped it was a pair of earrings and a necklace, white diamonds and sapphires. They were so beautiful. The next box was a lot bigger it held a pair of Jimmy Choo black stiletto heels. She has never owned a more beautiful pair of shoes. The last box was the biggest it was the size of the coffee table but no taller then the shoe box. She took off the box top and gasped at the sapphire blue dress that sparkled with beads and crystals that tapered down from the top to the bottom were there were hardly any at all it was absolutely gorges the dress was floor length with a slit up the front side and only had one strap over the left shoulder. Kagome held it to her and twirled and twirled around the living room as if she were at a ball. A little note fell out of the dress as she twirled she picked it up and read the note that had the same swirled hand writing as the first.

I picked this dress out my self for you. I thought it would match you eyes.

~ S.T.

Kagome almost fainted, He had noticed her eyes that was just so romantic she cold tell Sesshomaru had turned over a new leaf, the past few century's have done him good she thought.

At 5 till 7:00 Kagome came down the stairs she giggled she felt like she was back in high school and going to prom. Her new dress and shoes fit so perfectly. She wondered how he guessed the right sizes. I guess he's just a good guesser she thought to her self. Her hair was down and cascaded in curls down her back. Her necklace and earrings sparkled. She was a sight to see.

Her family had gone out that night only after she told who was taking her out to dinner. Kagome's mother felt much better after she learned it was Inuyasha's older brother taking her out. In her mothers own words

"well this Sesshomaru mush be a gentlemen being the older brother of Inuyasha he was always such a nice boy" Kagome only smiled at her mother and nodded if she mother had really known how Inuyasha acted most of the time and how Sesshomaru use to be she would have locked Kagome in her room and threw away the key.

The door bell rand and Kagome answered the door. Sesshomaru was standing in the door way dressed in a silver gray suit. His hair was pulled back in to a low ponytail at the base of his neck and Kagome gasped her had him demon markings back. Kagome looked up at him with her moth slightly open before she caught her self from looking stupid.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru rand the door bell at the Higurashi shrine and the most gorges women answered the door. The dress her had picked for her was beautiful on her she wore her hair down this time, he like her hair down. She smelled of sugar and vanilla. He noticed for a second a bit of fright oh her face but he might have imagined, he held out his arm for her to take

"Good evening my little Miko shall we"

"Yes of course" she said

She took his arm and he led her to the black limo. Sesshomaru opened the door for her she got in and he followed and shut the door. Kagome turned to him and began to speak.

"Sesshomaru I wanted to say Thank you for the dress and everything you really didn't have to"

"What's the point of having money if I can't spend it on a pretty girl and make her happy?"

Kagome just blushed

"And this is for you" he said. And he held out a signal pure white rose.

"Oh Sesshomaru its beautiful thank you for everything"

"Don't mention it really it's my pleasure I don't find many things that make me happy but seeing you so happy brings me Joy"

He didn't really mean to say all that but it was to later what was said was said and it was the truth.

"You know Sesshomaru I think your growing on me" she giggled

"Really?" he said as he places his arm around her

"Yes really" and she scooted closer to him

The next 20 minutes were in silence for some reason they didn't not need to talk they just knew what each other was thinking and they were happy to just be this close.

But then Kagome sat up quickly and turned to him "Oh I almost forgot why are your markings back you didn't have them last night"

Sesshomaru turned to her and smirked "what are you talking about"

Kagome looked shocked they were gone from his face. She must be going crazy she would have sworn that they were on his face but a minute ago. Then right before her eyes his demon markings faded back on to his face. Sesshomaru began to chuckled from the look she was gibing him.

"Over the years my kind has become endangered so to speak so it made since for me to surrender my pride and blend in with the humans. But while I company that knows the true me I let down my guard in other words I trust you Kagome."

"You know Sesshomaru you have really changed and for the better I must say. And thank you for your trust you cant have any type of friendship with out trust."

And with that both Kagome and Sesshomaru sat back jut enjoying each others company in the silence as the car continued it journey to the restaurant. If thy only knew that they both had the same thought at the same moment ""I only wish it was more then a friendship""

* * *

In ch 7 something really really big happens so I will try to get it up tomorrow that's if my computer feels up to working I had to fight with it to get this up but anyway PLEASE PLEASE review I don't want to beg but I am willing to give you all cyber cookies :P any way the story is about to get really going in the next few Ch but its only going to be 12 total I already have it all done on paper just have to type it out.... Great love to all my readers and until then ~Lady Jessica


	7. A simple question

Oooo I love this Ch I love love love this one its short but oh so good, full of fluff I love fluff. oh but I dont own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru of with that said go read all the fluff fulff fluffyness!!!!! ~Lady Jessica

* * *

**Just a simple question**

As the months went by Kagome and Sesshomaru got there wish there friendship blossomed into a wonderful relationship. They fit together like each was the missing piece to there puzzle. Kagome continued in Collage and found that Sesshomaru was like a history book himself filled with knowledge, she didn't think she could find a better person to study with, and Sesshomaru found that Kagome was made to be a socialite she soon became the hostess of his club organizing different events and such. They were both the missing pieces.

ooOoo

It was winter brake for Kagome so Sesshomaru decided to take her on a vacation some were special. He picked her up early and they drove together for a few hours west of Tokyo. The ride was nice filed with Kagome talking about school and the upcoming holidays. Sesshomaru kept quite for the most part to be honest he was nervous about this trip.

Soon thy arrived at there destination Kagome had never seen such a beautiful house and garden, even though it was winter and snow covered every thing in a thin layer of white it looked as if was shining like the moon. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said

"I take it you like the house"

"Oh Sesshomaru it's beautiful but where are we?"

"This is my house"

"You mean you have more then one why do you need 2 your house in Tokyo suits you just fine"

"This is my original house this it the house of my ancestors passed on from generation to generation, its better know as The House Of The Moon."

Kagome was in ahww she had only ever been told of Sesshomaru's house Years ago from Inuyasha she count believe that it had held the test of time. Sesshomaru pared the car and got the bags. They made there way in to the house. Kagome had never seen a house like this it was huge and done in a very old Japanese traditional way, with rice paper shoji screen doors candle lamps every thing about the house screamed old world. Sesshomaru but eh bags in the master bed room and turned to Kagome.

"Would you like to go in to the garden?"

She nodded still speechless form the ahww of the house. As they made there way thorough the garden Sesshomaru began to talk.

"This garden was planted by my mother it was her pried and joy. You could always find her pittling around or sitting there under her favorite mimosa tree. I remember when I was young I was running to find her for some reason and I tripped and landed on a sharp rock and cut my arm pretty bad well pretty bad for some one so young and I began to cry. She came over and picked me up like I was light as a feather. Even though she was a very strong Inu-demoness you would not have thought that with her soft nature and gentle touch. She took me under her tree and comfort me as I tried to hold back my tears. She told me it was OK for me to cry even if my father said it was a sign of weakness. She said showing emotion is something normal and that I should not be afraid to show it. She died not to long after that and I hid my emotions from that day on I couldn't face the fact that she was gone and I started to hate everyone and everything and when my father took that human as his new mate……"

He never got to finish because Kagome put her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears. He looked at her hand in shock.

"I haven't cried since that day I feel on the rock"

Kagome put her finger to his lips telling him with no words that he didn't have to explain him self. He looked in to her blue eyes and knew what he was going to do was the right thing to do. Sesshomaru led her to his mother tree and got down on one knee. With her hand in his he pulled out a little blue box and opened it.

"Kagome ever since you came in to my life I have not been myself, I'm no longer so argent stubborn and cold you have warmed my heart and I thank you . I wanted to know if you would do me that honor of becoming my wife, mate and Lady of the house of the moon for all eternity? Kagome I Love You!

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes; it looked as if the ocean was spilling over on to her cheeks.

"Sesshomaur nothing would make me happier."

And she fell into his arms; his strong arms that always made her feel safe. There eyes locked, again looking like the sunset on the ocean. And kissed there was so much magic in that kiss that no force of nature could have broke them apart.

That night Sesshomaru took Kagome as his mate, Kagome saying that there was no reason to wait they both wanted it and it was only a few months to the wedding. Sesshomaru marked Kagome as his mate and they made love until they fell asleep in each others arms.

ooOoo

There vacation was over and Kagome was back at school and Sesshomaru was back to the business of the club. But the wedding plans were in already on the roll. There engagement was only to last a few months they were to be married in the spring when the garden was in bloom and under his mothers tree they were to join together for all of time. It was going to be a simple spring wedding done in traditional Japanese style. Everyone was so happy for the two. Kagome though that finally destiny was being nice to her.

* * *

So how was that huh? Now with all that fluff out of the was I am going to warn you that the next few chaps are sad and bad it killed to write them but well I had to but it still killed me to do it (No, no one dies...) and sence we are on the subject of the next chaps some of you might not like the was Sesshy will be portrayed but I will tell you my reasons for that later just go with me here trust me it will make later OK enough of that go review please please please I would like more I love to read them and they make my world go round... Thanks to all my reader and much love to you all ~Lady Jessica


	8. An Unwelcome Surprise

**OK**so I had lost my notebook with my story in it but I found it so here is the long awaited chapter 8 it is sooo OOC but that's the point of it all and if you don't like well don't read it I also dont make any money from this so call off the lawyers......

**

* * *

**

**An Unwelcome Surprise**

Ring, Ring

Ring, Ring

"Mushi Mushi"

"Oi little brother I hope I find you well?"

"Hey Fluffy Long time haven't talked to you in a while"

"You know Inuyasha I do hate that nickname you insist on calling me"

"Yeah well it's to make up far all the times you called me half breed and stuff"

"Fair enough I was calling to invite you and your wife to dinner I have some important news to share with you and a surprise guest for you to meet."

"Oh really well when and where you know I can't resist food"

"It will be at my club in the VIP lounge at 8:00 on Friday."

"Alright then we will see you then bye fluffy."

"Bye little brother"

ooOoo

Sesshomaru and Kagome left his house and headed to the club for dinner. She was wearing a new turquoise blue dress, the necklace and earrings Sesshomaru had given her months ago and on her left hand was her engagement ring funny how it matched the other pieces of jewelry so well. Her ring has a large princess cut sapphire in a platinum setting. Sesshomaru told her that she got a sapphire because it matched her eyes.

Kagome was the happiest girl on the earth she was sure of that. She practically glowed from the happiness she felt. She had no idea what her fiancée was up to and all he would tell her was that they were going to dinner at his club and her had a surprise for her.

Sesshomaru had a evil smirk across his face he was having to much fun holding this surprise over her head, he was sure that she would just be beside her self when she got to see Inuyasha again, he knew that thy had been good friends and guessed that she thought hem to be dead because she never asked about him she never really brings up anything about the time she spent in the past unless she was doing work for one of her classes. He could only come to the conclusion that it hurt for her to think knowing that her friends have been dead and gone for 100's of years even thought she only left them a mere 3 years ago. So that is why he was so happy she was going to see her old friend that was gift only he could give her.

ooOoo

Inuyasha and Kikyou were sitting at a dinner table in the VIP lounge at Sesshomaru's Club waiting for him to arrive.

"So kik" Inuyasha said "who do you think he is bringing to dinner?"

"I have no clue hun, did he give you any hint at all" Kikyou said

"All he told me was that he had some important new and a special guest. You don't think that the ice prince finally found him self a mate, I'm still holding out for him to come out of the closet myself"

"Inuyasha!!! You know good and well your brother is not gay he's had his fair share of girls he's just picky, your brother must have the best of the best and he wont just settle for any ol girl you know"

"Yeah I know but it's just too easy to pick on him"

"Will you ever grow up Inuyasha?"

"No why should I and I think you like me this way don't you kik"

"Oh so what if I do" she giggled. "Well he should be here soon its not like Mr. Perfect to be late"

ooOoo

Sesshomaru opens the door to the club for Kagome and they walked in. Kagome was bouncing on the balls of her feet she couldn't wait to see her surprise his surprises are always so good. They walked to the Lounge and Sesshomaru opened the door. The sight that meet Kagome' eyes was of Inuyasha her first love and friend sitting with Kikyou his mate and the girl that shared a sole with her. Kagome blinked she didn't believe her eyes and she didn't want to believe them. She thought him to be dead she never knew for sure, but she just fingered that since Inuyasha was only a half demon that he would not live as long as Sesshomaru. She never asked, why didn't she ask!! Would it have made a deferens if she would have known? Of course it would have, she loved Inuyasha and now she was with his brother she had betrayed him even if he couldn't love her the way she loved him she still loved him and now she was living it up with the one person Inuyasha hated more then anything in the world. He trusted her and loved her in his own way and now look what she had done. This was all Sesshomarus fault he did this on purpose how could she have trusted him, He was a human hater he did this to get to his brother and it didn't matter if she was hurt in the process. He had broken her heart she loved Sesshomaru but it was all a lie had she not had enough heart ache in her life. Kagome was hurt, sad, but most of all MAD!!!

Kagome turned on Sesshomaru with hate her eyes she spoke with a voice that dripped venom, and her words felt like knives through his heart.

"How could you I loved you I trusted you and I played in to your game like the stupid girl I am, well I'm sorry but I will not sit here and go through any more hear ache again. I Hate you and I never wish to so lay eyes on you again you are an ugly person and I was wrong you haven't changed you just changed the game!!!"

With that she turned on her heels and ran for the door. Sesshomaru in shock from her sudden out burst and confused by what she said he went to stop her. But with her quick reflexes and Miko power she stopped him in mid stride.

"I said I hate you and I never want to lay eyes on you again. You are an evil thing to only make me so happy just to bring it crashing down upon me!!!" she took off her ring "Take this I have no use for it now!!"

And she threw the ring at him and turned to leave, throwing her necklace and earrings as she went and then she was gone.

Sesshomaru's heart broke a little more with each step she took. He was totally speechless and had no clue what had just happened he just stared in the direction she left in….. It was Inuyasha that broke the silence.

"Sessh was that who I think it was?"

"Yes, it was Kagome" Sesshomaru said still staring at the nothingness in the wake of her leaving.

"What the hell happed what did you do?" Inuyasha was getting mad, he had not seen Kagome in about 400 years and in that few seconds that he seen her all his memories and feelings came flooding back to him. He was angry with his brother for hurting her even though he didn't know what happed he knew it was all Sesshomarus fault.

"I said what did you do Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said getting to his feel his anger rising.

"I dint do anything I don't know what happened" Sesshomaru said

"You had to have done something she wouldn't have gotten so mad and stormed out like that if you didn't do anything" Inuyasha was about to punch his brother in the face when a hand was placed oh his shoulder, it was kikyou.

"Inuyasha I don't think he did anything purpose to hurt her, look at him he's hurting" Kikyou said in a small voice

It was true Inuyasha looked at his brother and all his anger subsided. Sesshomaru was hurt his eyes were dead and he looked like he would die of pure heart ache.

"I'm sorry Sessh I let my anger get the better of me" Inuyasha said

Kikyou went to Sesshomarus side and led him to a chair for him to sit he didn't look like he could stand on both feet much longer.

"Sit Sesshomaru and let's talk about what just happened" she said

Sesshomaru went in to the long story about how he had meet Kagome many months ago and had started dating and about the engagement, how that was the surprise tonight for Inuyasha and Kagome to see each other again and to tell them (Inu and kik) about the wedding. He didn't understand what happened and now he felt like all the work hated him and he didn't know why.

Sesshomaru sat there for a long time with Inuyasha and Kikyou talking to him trying to give him hope but he knew in his heart that Kagome's words were true he hurt her and she never wanted to see him again he only wished he knew why.

Sesshomaru finally got up after what seemed like hours. It was time for the club to open but he couldn't be around people right now all he wanted to do was go home and drowned in his sorrows, as he walked out of the room he noticed the ring on the floor he picked it up and put it in his pocket, and walked out of the club cursing the DJ for the song that was playing…

(((In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

How could be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know...  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, I won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night....

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?)))

* * *

Oh and I don't own the song that's all Kanye West and more power to him I just really like the song and thought it fit in with the story so I know its was OOC for Sessh but I wanted to turn the tables so to speak and like I said if you don't like it don't read anymore... so Review review review I like reviews and I don't seem to have that many I would like more before I put up the next chapter I just want to feel loved *wink wink* any who loves to all my readers until next time ~Lady Jessica


	9. Blinded by the Darkness

Hi everyone I know this chapter is really short I will make it up to you soon enough now I don't make money from any of this it just came to be one rainy day and I feel like a puppet master hold the strings of my favorite characters from Rumiko Takahashi

**

* * *

**

**Blinded by the darkness**

It had been 5 months since Kagome walked out on Sesshomaru. He was in a deep dark place in his own mind he had lost the will to live his sole mate the women he loved left him broken and hurt he didn't go to work her never left the house. Inuyasha and Kikyou had taken up the responsibilities of the club and company. Inuyasha tried time and time again to bring his brother back to reality but nothing worked. He had even going as far as tying to hunt down Kagome and make this thing right. But she had moved away form home and her family was not going to budge on where she went. All hope for Sesshomaru seemed lost and it was killing Inuyasha to see his brother the great Lord Sesshomaru left in a state of dark depression.

Sesshomaru sat in his room twirling a ring on his finger going over her last words to him, _"Take this I have no use for it now". _He threw the ring across the room, how many times was he going to go through this relive that offal moment in his head. He got up and fetched the ring from the floor and lie down on his bed and fell asleep with hunting dreams of a beautiful Miko that was just out of reach.

ooOoo

It has been 5 months since Kagome walked out on Sesshomaru. She hated her self for the mess she got herself in to. She was sitting on the front porch of her new home gently rubbing her swollen belly. She was 6 months Pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. She had not known she was pregnant on the day she walked out on him and she only guessed that her Miko powers keep the sent from Sesshomaru because if he would have known then he would have found her by now come hell or high water he would have searched the ends of the earth for her, she knew that he would come for her if she was with pup. But what a mess this turned out to be. She had moved to the states Georgia to be more specific thinking that it was far enough away form the DaiYokai so she would be left in peace, she knew her family would never tell where she was and they respected her decision to move it was just easier this way. She found a job at the High Museum Of Art in Atlanta with her degree almost finished she got the job easily. She was head historian in the _First Emperor China's Terracotta army _exhibit. And she was very glad she took English as her foreign language in collage it was hard at first but she took to after a while but she just couldn't get over the very thick southern drawl that the people around her had but it was so funny to listen to them talk. She was settling in to life in the states she was not going to have heart ache here, she was determined to live the rest of her days alone and rise her child by her self she didn't need him she needed no one. Her heat had turned to ice hatred flooded throw her veins her mind was closed. Her love couldn't over come hr blackened sole and as every day passed it got darker and darker.

The only conclusion for the question of whey Kagome sole turned black and her heart to ice was she had always put others first, she had more heart ache then one person should ever have in a life time. She gave and gave until there was nothing left and in her mind she only seen that Sesshomaru was throwing her pat in her face, she still loved him but her heart was to clod to realize it.

* * *

So I know it was dark and heavy and I dont like that I had to do it but well it had to be done Know before you all get all (Shessh would not do that blah blah blah and Kagome is being a bitch blah blah blah) just I wanted to write a story were the tables were turned Sessh is no longer the Ice prince but Kagome is now the one that cold do you see now ok well I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can seeing that I kinda riped you off on this one being so sort till next time Loves to all my reader and dont forget to **REVIEW **it makes me put the chapers up faster until then

~Lady Jessica


	10. A Brothers Search

OK so here is chapter 10 I think that all of you will be happy wiht this chapter please enjoy

Oh and Im am only the puppet master not the one that made the puppets

**

* * *

**

**A Brothers Search**

Inuyasha was sleeping dreaming of a girl falling down a well and him calling after her saying he loved her. He woke with a start he understood now it fit Kagome loved him long ago and she thought him dead and fell in love with Sesshomaru but when she seen me aging something went wrong. This is all wrong she didn't understand she jumped to the wrong conclusion, Sesshomaru wasn't trying to hurt her with me coming to dinner he didn't know she loved me he thought she would be happy to see me I have to find her make this right.

ooOoo

Inuyasha left early in the morning headed to Kagome's family shrine to talk to her mother about this big misunderstanding and make it right. After talking to her mother and explain what really happened her mother broke down and told him every thing from her moving to the states to her being 7 months pregnant. Inuyasha was shocked at the news but he was set in his mind he was going to bring Kagome back. He told no one he was going now even Kikyou he bought plane tickets and left that afternoon.

Inuyasha arrived in Atlanta late the next day and took a cab to Kagomes home after what felt like hours but only being about 30 minutes Inuyasha walked up the gravel walk way to Kagomes house, and knocked on the door.

Kagome herd the knock on the door she had no idea who could be at her door she didn't really know anyone here and she wasn't expecting anyone so she made her way to the door she was heavy with pup and she was starting to waddle pretty bad lately so she was slow, calling out to who ever was at the door "I'm coming be there in a min" when she got to the door she had her happy little smile and sweet demeanor until she opened the door.

Inuyasha herd Kagome call from in the house it was wired to here her speak the language of the states she had to chuckle at that. Kagome answered the door with a sweet happy smile until she realized it was Inuyasha then her new cold and icy self took over.

"What do you want and how the hell did you find me?"

"Kagome I wanted to talk to you explain what I think happened this is all a big misunderstanding and your mom told me were you ran to"

"I really don't want to hear anything you have to say, you don't understand how I feel just leave me alone" she said "And I didn't run form anything!!"

Turning to go back in to the house Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kag I would not be here if I didn't care if I didn't want to make this right if I didn't want to see you happy Kag I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you"

"Inuyasha I wont be hurt again not by myself, not your brother and not by you!"

Inuyasha looked and Kagome with sorrow in his eyes what had happened to the happy, fearless girl that rode on his back 400 years ago fighting the most offal things that ever graced this land, and will he find her again. He finally spoke and his voice was calm and steady.

"Kag I never hurt you you're the one that jumped I would have given it all up if you would have stayed, Kikyou and my life with her I would have given that up for you but you left because you knew that is was not meant to be and you found love Kag, I know you think that loving him is wrong because you love me but our love is not the same even though I love you and you me we were not meant to be together and I know this now. Kag you were meant to come back and find Sesshomaru and love him don't let you confused felling for me get in the way of that I am not hurt or mad I love you just as I have since the day you jumped I love you as family and that's what you are and always will be, but there someone else in my family that's dieing of a broken hear and your the only one that can fix it you're his sole mate Kagome don't you see that. You're the only one that is standing in the way of destiny Kagome please look in side your self don't let this slip through you fingers its finally your time to be happy Kag. And it's not fair for your child to grow up with out both his parents. Trust me Kagome it's not easy to grow up and not know your father and I don't want that for my nephew or niece….

She understood Inuyasha didn't feel betrayed by her loving Sesshomaru. He still loved her as his family and he was willing to stand by her as he always had. She had let the dark in to her heart because she thought Sesshomaru was tying to be mean and hurtful when he was only being the kind loving man she fell in love with she was wrong she had to make it right but would Sesshomaru take her back after she had walked out and hurt him would she still be able to claim her destiny after all she had done.

Kagomes icy heart slowly began to melt and the darkness in her sole began to fade she was going to try to make this wrong right.

She finally spoke

"Your niece" she said

"What?"

"The pup it's a girl"

"Oh congratulations Kag!! But I need to know if you will come back if you truly don't want to I will respect that and not speak a work to anyone but I wish you would come back with me"

"I will go with you I'm sorry for this mess I see what I have done and I want to make it right I only hope Sesshomaru will see that I am sorry and forgive me"

"I have a feeling that all this will work out" Inuyasha said as he smiled at her

"So when do we leave?" Kagome asked

"As soon as you ready just pack a few things and I will take care of having the rest of the house packed and sent back to Tokyo"

"Thank you Inuyasha I don't know what I would do with out you" Kagome said as she went to pack her bags.

* * *

So my lovley readers what did you think are you all happy I didnt drag this offal thing out to much....

Well tell me what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Sesshy- "ummm this Sesshomaru does not like that you made him out to be a pup"

Lady J- "I am so sorry my love but I can not help who my mind works the story"

Inu- "Yeah Fluffy suck it up its only a story"

Sesshy- " you both have it out for me"

Lady J- "Sessh I only have your best at heat and you know that"

Sesshy- "This Sesshomaru is no longer talking to you"

Inu- "And you wonder why she made you out to be a big pup"

Lady J & Inu- (laughing so hard they cry)

Sesshy- "growls with hate"

Lady J- "I think someone needs a time out"

Inu-(rolling on the floor laughing "Oh My Kami Fluffy you walked right in to that one"


	11. Apologies

Alright every one here it is chapter 11 only one more to go and then this little juorny with our beloved Sesshomaru and Kagome will end I know Im sad too this has been a wonderful thing for me I never had the nack for writing but this just came pooring our of me. So read my prettys read *cackles like a witch*

Oh and I dont make money form this as I said I am only the puppet master, Im just glad Rumiko Takahashi lets me play with her toys.

**

* * *

**

**Apologies **

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and walked to the door of Sesshomaurs home. Kagome was on edge she knew she had to make this right but was afraid she was too late. Inuyasha put his arm around her and said.

"Kag its all right I will talk to him first this will all work out I promise."

Kagome simply nodded. Inuyasha led her in to the living room where Kikyou sat reading a book. Kikyou just smiled at her mate she had a felling that this was what he was up too.

"Kik will you sit with Kag I need to talk to my brother?"

"Of course my love take your time she is in good hands."

"Thanks Kik." And Inuyasha disappeared in to the house to find his brother.

"Come here Kagome sit down you need to rest."

"Thank you Kikyou."

"For what?" Kikyou said

"Being so nice when all I have done is mess up everyone's lives."

"We all have to deal with dark times in our lives and you have always shown bright for others Kagome the darkness was bound to catch up to you. I'm just glad your brightness came through in the end."

"I'm really sorry for all this Kikyou I was blinded from what was really happing."

"Well I have a feeling that your hormones played a part in it. How is the pup by the way?"

"She's good" Kagome smiled "she's kicking up a storm."

"May I?" Kikyou asked

"Oh sure" Kagome said

And Kikyou put her hand on Kagome's belly and sure enough the little pup was kicking like crazy.

"I think your little one will be very good at Judo" Kikyou said

"Her father will be proud." Kagome smiled

ooOoo

Inuyasha found his brother in his darken bedroom like he knew he would. He burst through the door turned on the lights and opened the drapes to let the light in and the rounded on his brother.

"Sesshomaru get up off your lazy ass. I will not sit here any longer and let you wallow in your self pity. I'm sick of this your going to get up take a shower, then dress in those over priced cloths of your and meet me in the study. Then were gong to talk do you understand me?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother _"the boy has guts"_ he thought but he didn't want to fight it was easier if he just got up and did what his brother wanted he could go back to his darken sanctuary after all this was done. He got up and headed to the shower. An hour later Sesshomaru walked in to his study and sat down with Inuyasha

"What's this all about Inuyasha?"

"I have someone in the living room that I want you to talk to Fluffy."

"Why the hell would you do that I do not want to talk to anyone you wasted there time and mine!"

"I think you will want to hear me out brother. She wants to talk to you and you need to listen to what she has to say."

"I don't want to talk to someone not even a girl."

"Fluffy will you shut up its not just any girl, Kagome is here and she wants to talk to you."

"Kagome??" Sesshomaru looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Yes I found her and we talked this was just a big misunderstanding I think its fair for you to know that during the time she was in the past helping find the jewel we fell in love but we never spoke a work to each other about it until the day she left she told me that she loved me right before she jumped in to the well. I believe she never really got over that until she fell in love with you but when she seen me she felt that loving you was wrong because she loved me first and loving you was betraying me in some way. She's here to talk to you and to make things right but there something you need to know before you go talk to her"

Inuyasha paused

"What" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru she's pregnant with your pup."

"What" Sesshomaru looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Don't act stupid you herd me she's 7 months pregnant with you pop she didn't now when she left she guesses that her powers keep the sent from you. She knows it was wrong to keep this from you but she was in a dark place but she's here now. I think its time you two worked this thing out" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha got up from his chair with sesshomaru following behind him and walked to the living room where Kagome and Kikyou sat. Kagome had her head down and her hands resting on her swollen belly. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat across form the two girls. Inuyasha spoke first.

"Now I know that the last few months have been hard on us all and there's going to be no blame on anyone it was all a misunderstanding and blaming anyone will not lead to fixing the problem now with that said I think Kagome has something to say."

With her head still down Kagome began to speak.

"I never meant to hurt you like this Sesshomaru. I let my confused feeling get to me I though you were throwing my past in my face, but you never knew I loved Inuyasha and that I thought loving you was betraying him I know better now. Inuyasha doesn't hate me because I love you he's happy for me and I see that mistake I made. I wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for running away and not talking to you I was just to confused. I want to come back to you I want to be your wife and mate, I love you Sesshomaru and I hope you can find it in your heart to take me back."

Kagome looked up knowing Sesshomaru was going to have a look of hatred in his eyes but she was wrong he had forgiveness and love in them and there eyes meet like they had many times before with the look of the sun set on the ocean.

"Kagome I never meant for you to think any of that maybe I should have talked to you about it. I just thought that seeing Inuyasha aging would make you happy I never knew you lobed him and I understand what you must have thought and I'm sorry I played a part of that I have never stopped loving you and I always hoped you would come back." Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha spoke next "Well I think my work here is done Kik would you like to come with me to get a bite to eat?"

"Of course I would love too."

Inuyasha and Kikyou left the house to give Sesshomaru and Kagome time alone. Sesshomaru got up from his seat and walked to Kagome and sat on his knees in front of her and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you" he said and he slipped the ring on to her finger. Kagome smiled.

"And I think its time you meet our daughter."

She took his hands and placed them on her belly.

"I think she's happy to meet her daddy she's got to be doing back flips in there" Kagome said laughing

Sesshomaru could do nothing but smile he placed his head down on her bell to hear his daughter's heart beat.

"She sounds strong" He said with fatherly pride

"Kikyou said she would be excellent at Judo." Kagome said

"I have a feeling she's right" Sesshomaru said he kissed her belly and got up "come my love we both have had a long day and out minds need rest"

"Yes it's been a long time since I have had a good nights sleep" Kagome said

Both got in to bed, Kagome's back to his chest both Sesshomaru's arms around his mate with a hand on her belly.

"Kagome" He called

"Yes my love" she said

"You have made me the happiest demon in all the land today thank you." he said with a smile

"No Sesshomaru Thank you, I love you" she said

"I love you too Kagome my mate I love you both" And her rubber her belly until They both drifted off to sleep with happy thought and love in there hearts.

* * *

So what did you think I know you all wanted a happy ending and well I gave it to you now theres only the epilogue left to do and I might be nice and put it up later today if I get enough reviews for you nice people you know how I love them so I feel like a kid on christmas morning *giggles* so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my lovely readers. untill then mad love to you all ~Lady Jessica

Inu- "awwwwww Fluffy I never knew you had such soft spot"

Sesshy- "This Sesshomaru will not tolerate such nonsense. Mi Lady must take this chapter down now or I will be forsed to shread it to peices"

Lady J- "Now Now Sesshy calm down I think you know that I write the truth your just afraid to see it"

Sesshy- "This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything"

Inu- "Oh yeah well I bag to differ. Hey Kag get your butt in here!"

Kag- "yeah what is it"

Inu- " Fluff -n- Stuff said hes not afraid of anything so tell him your leaving him"

Sesshy- "NO..... Kagome I said no such thing dont listen to my half breed brother. Please dont leave."

Kag- "My love I would never say such a thing and you know that"

Inu- "Oh get a room and hey Fluff I told you so"

Lady J- "I think that is enough let these nice people get to the next chapter it a good one and its the ending to this wonderful story"


	12. Sunset on the Ocean

So this is the end *smiles sadly* I never thought I could write a story and I know this one is not that long or as good as some on this site but I did try I am so happy that so many people did like it, I loved all your words of encouragement Thank you all. one day I might come back and vamp up the story a little. well I hope you all enjoy the last chapter

I do not own Inuyasha I just like to play with his older brother *wink wink*

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Sunset on the Ocean**

Mika Aiko Taisho was born two months later. She looked just like her mother but with her fathers hair silver as the moon light and small elfish ears, but the child's eyes were the most curious part of her she neater had her mothers beautiful sapphire blue orbs or her fathers golden amber eyes the color of the child's eyes were that color of the sun set on the ocean. Mika grew up strong like her father but kind and loving like her mother she excelled at Judo, Kendo, Archery and had her mothers Miko powers. She was the joy and happiness in Kagome & Sesshomaur's life. Kagome and Sesshomaru were married a month after Mika was born and three years later thy were still as happy as they were on the day Kagome came back. They moved to the House of The Moon after Kagome came back because she said that there child should be raised in the house of her ancestors and know her heritage.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru walked out in to the garden Mika was running amongst the flower and he found Kagome reading under his mother tree. He waked over to her and kneeled before her. She looked up form her book and smiled at her husband and mate.

"And how is my beautiful Mate today?" He asked

"She is wonderful my love" she replied

"And our son?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on her growing belly.

"He was quite until he sensed his father approach, I have a feeling he is going to be just like you Sessh the strong and quite type" she said with a giggle.

"Just as our daughter is just like you strong willed and out spoken. I believe ever since she found that she could make noise form her mouth she has not stopped" he chuckled

"You have a point my love" she said knowing that her daughter got her never ending babbling from her

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome on to his lap and they sat not saying a word no words were needed they loved each other and there lives were complete they both had embraced their destiny's they watched the sun set as they sat under the beautiful mimosa tree.

ooOoo

And all was Right in the World.

The Great Lord of the West

The Great Demon of time past

&

The little Miko

That traveled through Time and Space

To save the world

Were together as one

For all of Time

Until the End

Destiny is something to behold

ooOoo

* * *

*crys her eyes out* its done and I'm sad because its done but I'm happy its done I think I just made my own day LOL I know I have some issues to work on.... So my pretties what did you think of my ending? you know what I want (hint hint) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Yes I know I'm greedy but I cant help it. So I say farewell for now. I don't know when a new idea will hit if it ever will so I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing, I love all my readers and again Thank you!!

~Lady Jessica

Inu- "congrats Lady J, you did very well but I could have been in the ending you know"

Lady J- "this story was about your brother and Kagome"

Inu- "SO!!!"

Sesshy- "Little brother take what you can get"

Inu- "that's easy for you to say that girl has a thing for you for Kami's sake she has a stuffed doll of you"

Sesshy- "As I have said before I am loved"

Lady J *walks away from the brothers hugging her doll and thinking of her happy ending to her story*


End file.
